Years Later
by SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira
Summary: By camp. rock. princess and SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira. Nikko/Courtney, Alex/Nate, Smitchie. Camp Rock/Spectacular/WOWP. What if Nikko and Shane were related? What if they were seperated at birth? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: camp. rock .princess and I do not own Camp Rock or Spectacular!**

**Authors: camp. rock .princess and me**

**Title: **Years Later

**Rating: **T

**Plot: **(Spectacular/Camp Rock Crossver) Everyone is older now. Courtney Lane and Mitchie Torres met a long time ago and BFFs. Mitchie Torres is going to be Mitchie Torres-Gray because she marries Shane. Courtney and Nikko are about to get married, but all of this craziness is going to happen!

**Couples: **Shane/Mitchie, Courtney/ Nikko, Nate/Alex (WOWP)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**WHAT!?**

**~SMITCHIE/NIKKOCOURTNEY~**

Shane got off the stage after his concert, he walked to the back and was greeted by his fiancee, Mitchie Torres. "Hey Shanie!" Mitchie said. "Hey Mitch-ie." he said. The two kissed for a moment and walked out the back door. They were greeted by Lucille, Shane's mother.

"Hello Shane, Mitchie." she said. The two gave her a hug and entered the white limo. Obviously, they were meant to match Shane's jeans. Mitchie and Shane began chatting.

"So, just a few weeks until I become Mitchie Gray." Mitchie said. She was twirling her hair, "And then, Alex and Nate. By the way, how's Nate doing?"

"He's good. He's been worried. What about Alex?" Shane asked.

"Usual. She's happy." Mitchie said. The two began to chat for a while.

* * *

**~NIKKOCOURTNEY/SMITCHIE~**

Nikko Alexander and his fiance Courtney Lane were walking around in town. Their wedding was a few weeks away and they would be Mr. Nikko Alexander and Mrs. Courtney Lane-Alexander. Courtney giggled as Nikko's cell phone began ringing. **_Oh! You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through_**. "Hello? Yeah...yeah...ok." Nikko hung up.

"Who was it?" Courtney asked.

"My dad, he wants to meet me at Starbucks." Nikko said. The couple walked into Starbucks and looked for Mr. Mason Alexander.

* * *

**~SMITCHIE/NIKKOCOURTNEY~**

"I'm thirsty, Lenny, stop by Starbucks." Lucille said. The limo stopped and the three got out. Mitchie held Shane's hand and smiled at him. The two entered Starbucks. They ordered different drinks, Lucille ordered an iced coffee in vanilla, Mitchie ordered hot chocolate, and Shane ordered a chai latte. They sat at a table.

**~NIKKOCOURTNEY/SMITCHIE~**

**(NIKKO POV, [Finally...a POV!])**

I sipped my chai latte, playing with my straw. Courtney was drinking her hot chocolate, and my dad had a mocha iced coffee. "So, when's the big day?" my dad asked us.

"Just a few weeks." Courtney said happily. My dad turned his head to scan the room, he froze. I followed his gaze, at a table was a dark haired woman, a girl mine and Courtney's age with dark brown hair, and a boy with black pin-straight hair. "Dad?" I asked.

"Mom?" asked the other boy. My dad and that lady got up.

"Lucille?"

"Mason?"

"What!?" said the four of us: Courtney, Me, Other Boy, Other Girl.

Just then, Courtney and the other girl blurted out:

"Mitchie!?"

"Courtney!?"

"What!?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: Ok, there you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira and I do not own CR or Spectacular!**

**CHAPTER WRITTEN BY: camp. rock. princess**

* * *

"What!" they said in unison.

"I-i-i haven't seen you since you left me sitting in my living room with shane!"Lucille exclaimed.

"And I haven't seen you since I left with Nikko!" Mason screamed.

"Whats going on here?" Nikko,Shane,Courtney,and Mitchie said in unison. "Shane, this thing in front of you is your father, and Nikko is your brother." Lucille said with anger in her eyes.

_Flash back_

_"Mason where have you been!" Lucille said .  
"Well maybe I would be home on time if I didn't have to come home to you!" Mason screamed. "I'm taking Cayden and Nikko to the park." Mason said. "What about Cara and Shane?" Lucille asked. "I will take them another day." Mason said._

**Shane's POV**

"You left us! You turned your back on us!" I screamed at my alleged "Dad". Mitchie put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "And, and, and I needed a father and never had one. I wanted a brother and never had one. And my little sister wanted a daddy."

**Nikko's POV**

"My mother's alive?" I asked.

"Well apparently." Courtney said, still in shock.

"I have a mom, sister, and brother I didn't know about! I can't believe you dad! You lied to me." I said.

**Normal POV**

"Mitch, let's go." Shane said.

"Come on Courtney, let's go." Nikko said.

"Wait," Courtney said, "Mitchie, here is our number. Call so we can catch up."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Wait!" Nikko and Shane said.

"How did you two become friends?" Nikko asked.

"Well..." Courtney began.

* * *

**Cliffy!!!**


End file.
